DID THAT HURT ?
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Kai yang tak bisa terima dengan perlakuan orang tuanya yang membedakan dirinya dengan Jongin, memutuskan untuk tidak menerima apapun yang merupakan bekas dari seorang Jongin. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu adalah Sehun, orang yang begitu dicintainya ? YAOI, MPREG. CHOCOMILK COUPLE EVENT #904 #0904


DID THAT HURT ?

PAIRING : KAIHUN SLIGHT JONGHUN

WARNING : YAOI, MPREG ( Yang ga suka mpreg, ga usah baca ya )

Ini oneshoot.

Terlalu banyak drama yang terjadi, dan kadang itu suka membuatmu bad mood, tapi setiap aku makin mencari tahu tentangmu. Mata itu ... tatapan penuh cintamu ... bukan tertuju pada dia ... tapi pada orang yang kini telah kau sadari adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu. Orang yang akan selalu ada disaat sedih maupun bahagia. Terima kasih di tengah kesedihanmu, tatapanmu padanya tak pernah sedikitpun memudar.

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan salahnya, Sehun tahu pasti itu, mereka sama-sama mabuk saat itu dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama di ranjang hotel. Seharusnya itu tak menjadi masalah besar karena keduanya sama sama seorang lelaki. Tapi setelah dua bulan berlalu, Sehun menyadari satu hal, dia hamil. Dan dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu mau tak mau dia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban dari lelaki yang menidurinya. Bersyukurlah pada ingatannya yang masih lumayan kuat, hingga ia masih mengingat siapa laki-laki itu. Tapi benarkah dia adalah orangnya ?

"Kau yakin kalau anakku yang melakukannya?" seorang ibu muda terlihat agak ragu ketika mengatakan itu.

Sehun mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi aku masih mengingat wajahnya." Jawab Sehun jujur.

Wanita itu menghela napas lelah sebelum memandang suaminya. Ada keraguan di sana, tapi keduanya lebih memilih diam. Hingga satu sosok yang benar-benar mirip dengan wajah yang ada di dalam ingatan Sehun muncul di ruangan itu.

"Itu dia orangnya." Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sesosok pria berbadan tegap yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa ini ?"

"Apa benar kau yang meniduri Sehun dua bulan yang lalu di pesta pernikahan Suho, Jongina?"

"Eoh..." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu. "Aku tidak ingat appa, yang aku ingat, aku terlalu banyak minum saat itu." jawabnya jujur.

Hanya perasaan Sehun saja kah, sepertinya ia mendengar helaan napas lega dari kedua orang tua Jongin.

"Sehun sedang hamil sekarang. Dan itu mungkin anakmu."

Jongin memadang tepat ke wajah cantik Sehun yang tampak terlihat gelisah. "Baiklah. Ayo kita menikah."

"Eh, kau tak perlu melakukan itu." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Aku hanya ingin anak ini mendapat pengakuan dari ayahnya setelah dia lahir nanti. Kau tidak perlu menikahiku."

"Tapi aku ingin anakku terlahir dengan orang tua yang lengkap dan sah. Apa kau tidak berpikir perlakuan apa yang akan di dapatkan anak kita nanti setelah dia lahir dan tak ada ayahnya disampingnya?"

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau menikahiku, kalau kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa... aku bisa mencintai ibu dari anakku. Kau tak perlu meragukan itu Sehuna." Ya, tentu saja Jongin bisa, ia sudah lama memperhatikan Sehun dan menyukai namja itu. dan sekarang sebentar lagi, Sehun pasti akan menjadi miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menyiapkan acara pernikahannya secepatnya." Putus nyonya Kim. "Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini punya cucu." Wanita itu tersenyum manis sebelum memeluk lembut tubuh Sehun. "Selamat datang di keluarga Kim, sayang."

Appa Kim menatap sejenak ke arah kedua orang yang berpelukan itu sebelum, instingnya yang tajam menyadari ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sesosok pria lain tengah berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah halaman. "Appa keluar sebentar."

Jongin hanya melirik sekilas ke arah ayahnya sebelum kembali berbicara serius dengan Sehun dan ibunya.

"Nak, tunggu..."

Sesosok tubuh tinggi yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu mobil itu menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak menoleh ke belakang. "Jongin akan menikah?"

"Ya." Appa Kim mengangguk.

"Dengan Sehun?"

Appa Kim mendekat dan merangkul pundak pria itu. "Ya, nak." Ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau pria di hadapannya ini memang selalu bersaing dengan Jongin dalam segala hal termasuk dalam hal cinta. "Sehun hamil, dan itu anak Jongin, karena itu mereka akan menikah secepatnya." Appa Kim menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, berharap pria dihadapannya ini mengerti.

"Seperti biasa aku selalu kalah darinya ya." Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Appa..."

"Ya, nak?"

"Aku akan kembali ke New York."

"Tidakkah kau menunggu sampai Jongin menikah dulu?" tanya appa Kim penuh harap, anaknya itu dua bulan kembali ke korea setelah 10 tahun menetap di New York bersama kakek dan neneknya.

"Dan melihat kemenangan Jongin lagi? Tidak, aku akan berangkat sekarang." Pria itu berbalik menatap mata teduh milik ayahnya. Memeluknya sebentar, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu lagi. Sepertinya ia memang harus menetap selamanya di New York untuk selamanya kali ini.

'Maafkan appa nak.' Appa Kim menatap sendu kepergian pria itu, ada perasaan yang janggal tentang anak itu saat ia pergi. Sepertinya ada yang salah, tapi apa?

0)(0

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu mendekati Jongin yang sedang duduk santai di kursi yang ada di balkon, siang tadi keduanya telah resmi menikah dan saat ini Sehun dan Jongin tengah berada di sebuah hotel yang telah di sewa oleh orang tua Jongin untuk malam pertama mereka.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang berdiri di dekatnya sambil menatap pemandangan dari atas balkon.

"Iya." Sahut Sehun pendek.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. "Bagaimana dengan baby, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tangan Jongin mengelus lembut perut Sehun. ini sudah bulan ketiga kehamilan Sehun dan sudah mulai ada perubahan di perutnya yang sekarang sedikit menonjol.

"Baby baik-baik saja." Sehun ikut mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kau pasti kelelahan setelah seharian ini banyak bergerak. Sekarang ayo kita istirahat." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin, ada keraguan di sana.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku janji. Kau pasti juga ingin langsung tidur kan?" Jongin yang menyadari keraguan Sehun langsung mengatakan itu. ia maklum, mungkin Sehun masih canggung dengannya.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum.

Jongin yang terpesona pada senyuman manis Sehun, segera memegang tengkuk Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sehun sempat tersentak pelan, sebelum memejamkan matanya dengan sikap pasrah. Perlahan Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Sehun dan kemudian melumatnya dengan gerakan lembut yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang agak menuntut.

Deg

Degup jantung Sehun berdegup tak beraturan. Ada yang salah di sini. Ciuman ini. Rasanya tidak sama dengan ciuman Jongin waktu itu. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ciuman Jongin tidak membuat dadanya berdebar, tidak membuat hasratnya membuncah penuh keinginan, ciuman ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Jongin yang menyadari Sehun tidak membalas ciumannya segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia mengerutkan dahi menyadari wajah Sehun yang memucat.

"Sayang, kau sakit ? ayo kita ke kamar dan istirahat." Jongin dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal yang lembut, ia membiarkan Jongin menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kemudian berbaring disampingnya. Pikirannya kacau, apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan ? Sehun yakin sekali kalau ciuman ini berbeda dengan yang waktu itu. tangan Sehun perlahan terangkat untuk mengelus perutnya. Benarkah Jongin adalah ayah dari bayinya?

Ingatannya melayang pada perkataan orang tua Jongin waktu itu yang terlihat begitu ragu kalau ayah bayinya adalah Jongin. Ya Tuhan, kalau Jongin bukan ayah dari bayinya lalu siapa, wajah itu begitu mirip dengan Jongin, tapi sekarang Sehun yakin sekali kalau itu bukan dia. Apakah ada orang lain yang memiliki wajah begitu mirip dengan Jongin?

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Jongin. Terlambat baginya untuk mundur, bagaimanapun juga bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya ini memerlukan sosok ayah. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ayah bayi yang dikandungnya ini bukan Jongin dan pria yang merupakan ayah dari bayi ini muncul dihadapannya. Sehun meremas seprai dibawahnya dengan kuat, berdoa dengan segenap kegelisahannya, berharap kalau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jongin bukannya tidak menyadari kegelisahan Sehun, namun ia hanya diam, memberikan kesempatan pada pasangan hidupnya itu untuk berpikir. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, ada yang berubah pada sikap Sehun setelah ia menciumnya. Apa namja cantik itu tidak suka ia sentuh, tapi kan mereka sudah menikah dan Jongin berhak untuk menyentuhnya. Ingatan Jongin kembali pada malam di mana semua kejadian bermula. Ia ingat saat itu datang bersama teman-temannya, mereka minum-minum hingga ia mabuk dan tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Ia hanya ingat saat pagi harinya ia terbangun di kamar hotel, sendirian, masih dengan pakaian lengkap. Apakah setelah meniduri Sehun ia kembali memakai pakaiannya ?

Jongin membuka matanya, sekelebat bayangan adiknya muncul di ingatannya. Ya, adiknya muncul di pesta, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia menghilang. Mungkinkah pria yang tidur dengan Sehun itu adalah adiknya? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, karena adiknya datang bersama pamannya saat itu. keduanya hanya sebentar datang dan setelah itu langsung pergi. Jongin tersenyum tipis, sepertinya kedepannya ia harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk membuat Sehun merasa nyaman padanya dan meyakinkan pria itu kalau ia adalah ayah dan suami yang baik untuknya.

Di lain tempat dan di waktu yang sama, seorang pria berbadan tegap dan bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri di depan cermin, tubuhnya yang basah hanya ditutupi selembar handuk yang melilit rendah di pinggulnya. Wajahnya tampak murung, dan sesekali senyum sinis menghias dibibir tebalnya.

"Kau pasti sekarang tengah berbahagia bukan Kim Jongin?" pria itu menatap ke arah bayangannya di cermin. "Apa kau tahu aku sangat benci melihat wajahku sendiri setiap kali aku bercermin. Aku benci kenyataan kalau aku mempunyai wajah yang sama denganmu. Aku benci karena aku tidak seberuntung dirimu."

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, sorot matanya menampakkan kebencian yang amat sangat. "Aku membencimu sebesar aku membenci kenyataan kalau kau selalu merebut apapun yang aku inginkan. Tidak cukupkah kau merebut semua perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tua kita, tidak cukupkah kau membuatku menderita dengan menjauhkanku dari orang tua kita, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau merebut semua perhatian orang tua kita, tapi kenapa harus Sehun juga..."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, dan pria itu mengusapnya dengan kasar.

Bugh

Prangg

Pecahan kaca berhamburan jatuh ke lantai setelah kepalan tangan pria itu menghantam cermin. "Kau boleh berbahagia di atas penderitaanku Kim Jongin. Tapi sejak hari ini aku sudah memutuskan kalau kau takkan pernah lagi ku anggap sebagai seorang saudara. Aku Kim Kai akan menganggap diriku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi dan kau Oh Sehun, aku pernah begitu berharap padamu, tapi sekarang kau sudah menikah dengannya dan seorang Kim Kai tidak akan pernah menerima seorang sampah dari Jongin. Aku akan membuangmu dari pikiranku mulai detik ini."

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya yang penuh darah karena lukanya. "Tidak ada lagi Kim Kai, hanya akan ada Kai."

0)(0

Sepertinya pemikiran seorang Kai berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada, Jongin tidak sebahagia yang ia kira. Semua karena Sehun... Sehun memang melayaninya selayaknya pasangan yang baik, tapi Jongin tahu itu semua hanya karena kewajibannya sebagai orang yang berperan sebagai 'istri' semata. Selebihnya Sehun tetaplah orang yang tak tersentuh, pasangan hidupnya itu tidak bisa mencintainya meski seberapa keraspun selama sebelas tahun ini ia mencoba membuat Sehun mencintainya.

Hubungan mereka di tempat tidurpun tidak sehangat yang orang lain pikirkan. Karena itu meski umur anak mereka sudah sepuluh tahun, Jongin tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang adik. Sehun memang tidak keberatan melayaninya, tapi apa enaknya berhubungan dengan pasangan yang begitu pasif, Jongin merasa seperti ia sedang melayani patung saja. Karena itulah mereka amat jarang melakukan itu.

' _Kai...'_

Nama itu terlintas dibenak Jongin, apa ini semua karma atas perbuatannya pada saudaranya itu. Dulu ia selalu membuat orang tuanya mengabaikan saudara kembarnya itu. Dulu ia selalu tertawa menang setiap kali melihat tatapan iri dari Kai, karena dirinya orang tuanya mengabaikan Kai. Dan sekarang ia merasakan apa yang dulu dirasakan Kai, diabaikan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

' _Kai, apakah rasanya memang sesakit ini? Maaf. Aku begitu banyak membuatmu terluka.'_

Jongin memejamkan matanya, tanpa menyadari dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah mobil truck yang tengah melaju kencang ke arah mobilnya.

Ckiiitttt

Braaakkkk

Jongin tak sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika mobilnya tiba-tiba di tabrak dan jatuh terguling-guling hingga menabrak pembatas jalan kemudian jatuh ke dalam jurang. Satu nama yang sempat Jongin sebutkan sebelum semuanya berubah gelap. _'Kai.'_

Disisi lain, Kai yang sedang lari pagi bersama sahabatnya tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit didadanya. _'Jongin'_ nama itu terlintas dipikirannya, namun ia segera menepisnya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau lagi terlarut dalam bayangan masa lalu.

"Kai..."

Kai yang baru masukk ke dalam apartemennya segera menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan itu.

"Paman... apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

Setelah pernikahan Jongin itu, Kai mati-matian berusaha mempercepat kelulusan kuliahnya. Dan setelah lulus ia segera memilih pergi dari rumah kakek dan neneknya, pergi ke negara yang berbeda tanpa diketahui seluruh keluarganya, kecuali tentunya pria yang sekarang ada di depannya ini, Kim Siwon, adik kandung dari ayahnya, orang yang sangat menyayangi Kai dari kecil dan Kai sangat percaya padanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja menengok keponakanku yang tampan ini. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke New York, ayah dan ibu merindukanmu."

Kai tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mau orang tua itu menelpon ke rumah kakek lagi atau mungkin mendadak muncul disana, kau tahu kan aku muak melihat wajahnya." Jawab Kai santai. Ia mengambil sebotol air putih dingin di dalam kulkas dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Ah, mengenai itu, ayah dan ibu pergi ke Seoul hari ini." Ucap Siwon pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jongin, dia..."

Kai mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda pada Siwon untuk bungkam. "Ah, ternyata tidak hanya orang tua itu ya, sampai kakek dan nenek juga, Jongin memang hebat. Setelah ini siapa lagi, apa dia juga akan mengambil paman dari sisiku. Sepertinya aku harus siap-siap pergi dari Blue Grotto." Ucap Kai sinis.

"Bukan seperti itu nak, Jongin, dia..."

"Stop. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang dia. Aku mau mandi. Apakah setelah ini paman mau sarapan pagi denganku?"

Siwon memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pesawatku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Paman mau kemana?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau makanlah dan hiduplah dengan baik, kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu." Siwon memeluk sebentar tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya. Diam-diam pria berumur hampir setengah abad itu mendesah lirih, sepertinya Kai memang telah memutuskan ikatan persaudaraannya dengan Jongin, hingga ia bahkan tidak merasakan suatu pertanda buruk pada saudaranya itu.

"Aku mengerti paman."

"Dan jangan lupa segera beri aku seorang cucu. Umurmu sudah 30 tahun, kapan kau akan menikah ?"

"Ya, harusnya aku bertanya hal itu pada paman, umur paman bahkan sudah 48 tahun dan belum mempunyai istri." Balas Kai.

Keduanya saling bertatapan mata lalu tertawa. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Kai mengangguk dan begitu Siwon sudah keluar dari apartemennya, ia memegang dadanya. Ada perasaan sakit yang menusuk disana. Sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa ia merasa gelisah seperti ini ? tak ada yang bisa menjawab atas pertanyaan di dalam hati Kai, tetapi ia tahu dengan pasti sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada orang yang mewarisi darah yang sama dengannya.

0)(0

Kai tidak bisa menghindar saat ia liburan di rumah kakeknya di New York, orang tuanya datang dengan tiba-tiba. Sialnya lagi, ia langsung dipeluk oleh seorang bocah yang dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan papa. PAPA. Panggilan itu terasa aneh terdengar ditelinga Kai, ia ingin melepaskan pelukan bocah itu, tapi bocah itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangnya.

"Papa, Jae kangen papa..." bisik bocah itu lirih.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap ke arah ayah dan ibunya dengan sorot mata dingin. "Dia anak orang itu, ?"

Tuan Kim menghela napas panjang, berusaha sabar menghadapi anak kandungnya yang sekarang bahkan tak pernah lagi memanggilnya. Ia menatap Kai cukup lama, kemudian menyadari ada banyak hal yang berubah pada diri anaknya. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jongin, badannya juga lebih kekar karena sering berolahraga, berbeda dengan Jongin yang lebih kurus, kulit Kai juga menjadi lebih kecoklatan sekarang. Diam-diam pria setengah baya itu berpikir, seberapa banyak hal yang yang telah berubah dari putranya ini?

"Aku tanya apa dia anak orang itu ?"

"Ya, nak. Dia anak Jongin." Ucap tuan Kim.

Kai sedikit menunduk untuk menarik tangan bocah itu dari pinggangnya. Namun setelah berhasil lepas, justru bocah itu menangis kencang sambil mendongak menatap wajah Kai.

"Hiks... papa..."

Deg

Entah karena tidak tega melihat bocah itu menangis atau karena sesuatu di wajah bocah itu yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa kecilnya. Kai menunduk dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kegendongannya, mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga dari seorang namja berparas cantik yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Papa..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa orang itu mengabaikanmu?" gumam Kai, ia mengelus surai cokelat yang sama dengannya itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Jae, Jaemin..."

Saat itulah tatapan mata Kai bertemu dengan Sehun, sedetik kemudian Kai langsung membuang muka. "Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan keluarga kalian, kalau kalian ingin bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek, silahkan. Aku akan pergi." Kai menurunkan tubuh Jaemin dari gendongannya dan segera berbalik.

"Kim Kai."

Ucapan tegas dari seorang tuan Kim membuat langkah Kai terhenti.

"Aku rasa aku salah dengar, tak ada lagi marga Kim di dalam hidupku, tuan. Hanya ada Kai disini." Ucapan ketus dari Kai membuat nyonya Kim merapatkan tangannya di dada. Tak menyangka kalau Kai akan menyimpan kemarahan yang begitu besar pada dirinya dan suaminya.

"Kai, appa tau kalau appa dan eomma memiliki begitu banyak kesalahan padamu, tapi haruskah kau menghukum kami seperti ini. Kami sudah kehilangan Jongin dan haruskah kami juga harus kembali kehilanganmu?" tuan Kim menatap sedih pada putranya.

Kai menoleh sekilas sebelum memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Oh, apakah anak kesayangan kalian akhirnya bosan dengan kalian dan memilih pergi?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai. Dimana sopan santunmu." Ucap nyonya Kim.

"Sedari kecil aku tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun, nyonya Kim. Karena itu aku tidak pernah menjaga apa yang aku ucapkan." Sahut Kai tenang.

"Jongin meninggal..."

Ucapan tuan Kim membuat Kai secara otomatis melirik ke arah Sehun yang terus menunduk dengan Jaemin dipelukannya. Jadi karena itu bocah lelaki yang bernama Jaemin memeluknya, karena dirinya yang mirip dengan Jongin?

"Jongin meninggal setahun yang lalu." Ucap tuan Kim lagi. "Kecelakaan..."

Kai tetap diam tidak merespon sama sekali ucapan ayahnya.

"Karena itu..."

"Jongin meninggal tak ada hubungannya denganku." Sahut Kai, ia sudah hampir melangkah lagi sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tangan lembut yang jauh lebih kecil darinya menggenggam jemarinya. Jaemin.

"Papa mau kemana, Jae ikut papa ya..." bocah cantik itu menatap penuh harap pada Kai.

Kai membungkukkan badannya untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan bocah itu. "Rumahku jauh dari sini, lebih baik kau ikut ibumu saja." Ucapnya dengan kelembutan yang begitu kentara dari suaranya.

"Tidak mau, Jae ingin ikut papa." Ada sesuatu pada pada diri Kai yang menarik Jaemin untuk lebih dekat dengan pria tampan itu. Ada rasa yang berbeda saat ia bersama dengan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal.

Kai menghela napas lelah, sebelum menatap ke arah pamannya yang baru memasuki ruangan, meminta pendapat.

"Bawa saja dia jalan-jalan Kai."

"Tapi..."

"Ya, kau terlalu lama melihat para wanita memakai bikini di pantai, sekarang saatnya kau melihat-lihat hal yang lain." Siwon mendorong tubuh Kai untuk maju. Dan meski agak terpaksa, Kai tetap melangkah pergi bersama dengan Jaemin.

Siwon tersenyum lega sebelum berbalik dan mendapati kakaknya yang menatap tajam pada dirinya. "Kau mengetahui keberadaan Kai selama ini, tapi kau menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya padamu. Kakak selalu mengutamakan Jongin dan melupakan Kai selama ini, tahu atau tidaknya keberadaan Kai, tak ada pengaruhnya padamu." Sahut Siwon ketus.

"Tapi dia putraku."

"Ya, putra yang tak di anggap. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak sabar untuk tahu apa rencanamu hingga mendadak muncul dan menemui Kai disini. Kau kesini tak mungkin tanpa persiapan bukan. Mengingat Jongin sudah tidak ada di sini, kau ingin mengalihkan perhatianmu pada Kai, sungguh ironis."

Tuan Kim hanya diam, apa yang dikatakan adiknya memang benar, ada maksud lain kenapa ia datang kesini. Hal yang tak bisa ia katakan sekarang, ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat dan sepertinya kali ini ia bisa memanfaatkan Jaemin untuk memuluskan rencananya.

0)(0

Kai menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di ucapkan ayahnya. Ini tepat dua minggu setelah kedatangan orang tuanya ke New York, dan memaksa Kai untuk tetap tinggal di sana.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Kai, raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Appa sangat sadar dengan apa yang appa ucapkan nak." Jawab tuan Kim tenang.

Kai tersenyum sinis. "Bahkan setelah dia meninggal, dia tetap membuatku untuk menerima barang sampah lagi. Sungguh menyenangkan." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kai, tidak ada yang namanya sampah di sini."

"Oh ya, lalu apa? kau memintaku untuk menikahi dia kan?" Kai menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang tengah menunduk. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa salahku hingga kau dan seluruh keluargamu selalu memberiku barang bekas pakai? Sedari aku kecil hingga aku dewasa, aku selalu menerima barang bekas dari Jongin. Aku pikir setelah dia meninggal semua akan berubah, tapi ternyata tidak." Raut wajah Kai begitu sendu.

"Papa... papa tidak mau tinggal bersama Jae dan mama ya?"

Kai menatap tepat di mata Jaemin yang berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sedih melihat bocah itu hampir menangis. Ia mungkin memang baru bertemu dengan Jaemin, tapi rasa sayangnya pada bocah itu telah begitu mendalam. Dan ia tak tega melihat wajah manis yang begitu murung itu, haruskah ia lagi-lagi mengorbankan perasaannya demi bocah ini?

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan keputusanmu. Hanya demi Jaemin."

Orang tua Kai tersenyum lega. "Baiklah nak, appa akan mempersiapkan semuanya, kalian akan menikah seminggu lagi."

Kai hanya diam, ia menatap pada pamannya yang tampak menatapnya dengan sedih. Ia tersenyum miris. "Aku pikir apa yang aku inginkan selama hidupku tak akan pernah tercapai paman. Seumur hidupku aku hanya menginginkan satu hal, untuk menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagi orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Tapi Jongin sepertinya memang tak pernah mengijinkan aku bahagia."

Ucapan Kai membuat kedua orang tuanya tertegun, begitupun dengan Sehun yang meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya dengan kuat.

"Kau bisa membatalkannya. Aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melihat Jaemin bersedih, aku akan mengorbankan hatiku demi melihat senyumnya. Aku sudah pernah mengalami kehilangan, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Paling tidak sekarang aku punya tujuan hidup yang lain." Kai menatap pada Jaemin dan tersenyum tipis. Ya, ia akan hidup hanya untuk membahagiakan bocah ini.

Setelah melakukan acara pernikahan yang sederhana, Kai langsung berkemas dan membawa Jaemin serta Sehun kembali ke apartemennya di Blue Grotto, Italy.

"Aku hanya punya dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa tidur di sini, aku akan tidur dengan Jae." Kai tanpa memandang pada Sehun langsung menunjuk ke arah pintu berwarna coklat di sampingnya.

Sehun hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditunjuk Kai, menyisakan Kai yang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih. Sudah sepuluh tahun, dan Sehun tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Kai memejamkan matanya berusaha menepis perasaan sakit dihatinya, mengingat Sehun pernah dimiliki oleh Jongin selama 9 tahun. Cukup. Kai tidak bisa membayangkan lagi apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan selama pernikahan. Yang jelas Kai tahu dengan pasti perasaannya pada Sehun tidak pernah berubah, ia masih mencintainya, namun sekarang sedikit berbeda, karena ada perasaan benci juga di sana. Kai benci mengingat di pahatan tubuh indah itu ada bekas Jongin dimana mana. Ia benci kenyataan lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan sampah bekas dari Jongin.

Bugh

Kai meninju dinding, berusaha melampiaskan amarahnya yang terpendam.

"Papa... apa yang papa lakukan, tangan papa berdarah." Ucap Jaemin dengan panik.

"Papa tidak apa apa sayang."

"Tapi tangan papa berdarah, papa tunggu di sini ya, Jae akan ambil obat untuk papa." Jaemin berlari kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna pink, kotak berisi perlengkapan p3k yang selalu diselipkan mamanya di dalam tas miliknya.

"Jae, ada apa?" Sehun yang mendengar suara ribut dari luar kamarnya segera membuka pintu dan ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan tangan Kai yang berdarah.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi. Tanganmu berdarah, biar aku obati." Sehun duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Kai. Namun saat ia mengulurkan tangannya, Kai langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu, itu bekas Jongin bukan?"

Sehun terdiam. Matanya memanas. Sebegitu tidak sukakah Kai padanya?

"Tangan mama kotor? Sini biar Jae saja, Jae juga bisa mengobati tangan papa, mama cuci tangan saja dulu." Jaemin dengan polosnya menatap ke arahnya.

Sehun memaksakan senyumnya lalu mengangguk, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Langkahnya gontai saat akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menangis di sana. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mengingat bekas ciuman Kai saat pernikahan mereka. Ciuman itu...

Ia menyadarinya sekarang, ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang sama saat ia memberikan hartanya yang berharga di malam pernikahan Suho. Itu jelas Kai. Ayah dari anaknya adalah Kai, bukan Jongin. Sehun menangisi kebodohannya selama ini yang meyakini orang itu adalah Jongin. Dan sekarang Kai memandang dirinya sama seperti sampah yang harusnya dia buang dan bukan dipungut. Ini semua salahnya, andai ia bisa memutar waktu kembali ke masa sebelum ia menikah dengan Jongin, pasti dirinya tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis seperti itu."

Suara ketus itu membuat Sehun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Kai yang menolak untuk balik memandangnya.

"Jae lapar, kau bisa memasak sesuatu untuknya? Kalau tidak aku akan membawanya makan di luar."

"Aku bisa." Sahut Sehun cepat-cepat. Ia segera berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar mandi dan hampir saja jatuh terjungkal karena tak sengaja kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Untung saja Kai dengan cepat meraih pinggangnya hingga wajahnya tidak harus mencium lantai.

"Berjalanlah dengan pelan, tidak ada yang mengejarmu." Kai melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sehun lalu berjalan keluar lebih dulu, tanpa menyadari Sehun yang kini mengelus area pinggangnya, meresapi sentuhan bekas tangannya di sana. Meski itu hanya sentuhan kecil namun efeknya sangat berarti bagi Sehun. Ada debaran yang sama seperti dulu didadanya. Debaran yang hanya ada saat ia bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Tadinya Sehun pikir Kai tidak akan mau memakan masakannya, namun ia salah. Kai memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Papa..."

Kai menatap ke arah Jaemin sekilas. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kapan Jae akan punya adik?"

Gerakan tangan Kai yang ingin mengambil gelas minumnya langsung terhenti, begitupun dengan Sehun yang menghentikan suapannya.

"Jae, jangan berkata seperti itu, fokus saja dengan sekolahmu ya. Jangan memikirkan adik." Pinta Sehun lembut.

"Tapi Jae kesepian mama, Jae juga ingin punya adik seperti teman-teman yang lain." Protes Jaemin, wajahnya cemberut dan bocah itu menghentikan aksi makannya.

"Tapi..."

"Nanti akan papa pikirkan." Sela Kai, ia tidak tega melihat Jaemin yang terus cemberut. "Sekarang habiskan makananmu, setelah itu istirahatlah, besok papa akan mendaftarkan kamu ke sekolah barumu."

"Yeayyyy, Jae sayang papa..." Jaemin memeluk Kai dengan erat, lalu mencium pipinya.

Kai tertegun sejenak, sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jae janji setelah ini Jae akan segera istirahat dan mengunci pintu. Jae tidak akan mengganggu mama dan papa."

Jaemin yang terlalu gembira dengan kabar itu tidak menyadari sama sekali aura muram dari kiri kanannya. Keduanya hanya bisa diam melihat kebahagiaan Jaemin. Diam diam Sehun mendesah lirih, menyadari harapan Jaemin tidak akan pernah terwujud. Kai sudah terlanjur menganggapnya seorang sampah.

"Ku pikir kau sudah mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan sebelum kita menikah bukan?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Aku tidak suka menyentuh sesuatu bekas dari Jongin."

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar milik Kai, sesuai permintaan dari Jaemin tadi. Sehun hanya diam dan mengangguk, ia meremas ujung kaosnya dengan jemarinya yang gemetar. Ia tahu, meski ia mencintai Kai dari dulu hingga sekarang, Kai tidak akan pernah tertarik lagi pada tubuhnya yang pernah di sentuh Jongin, air mata kesedihan jatuh di pipi mulusnya yang sekarang tidak sechubby dulu, ya Sehun kehilangan banyak berat badan saat menikah dengan Jongin.

"Kau tau Sehuna, dulu aku berharap untuk sekali saja seumur hidupku, aku mempunyai seorang pendamping yang bisa menjadikanku yang pertama kali menyentuhnya hingga kemudian menjadi yang terakhir juga dalam hidupku. Namun semua telah berubah..." Kai tersenyum miris. "Sejak aku lahir, aku sudah diperlakukan berbeda oleh orang tuaku, semua hanya untuk Jongin, tidak pernah untuk Kai, aku pikir dengan aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka, mereka tidak akan pernah menggangguku atau memberikanku barang sampah lagi, tapi aku salah, lagi-lagi mereka menyerahkan bekas Jongin padaku..."

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sehun, namun ia tetap menahan suaranya agar tidak terisak.

"Dulu, aku pernah berharap padamu, tapi ternyata kau lebih memilih Jongin. Dan tak kusangka setelah 9 tahun berlalu, di saat aku tidak berharap lagi padamu, si tua itu malah datang menyerahkanmu padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa menyentuh orang yang sudah di pakai ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kali oleh Jongin? Katakan padaku Sehun, apakah aku harus mabuk dulu ?"

Sehun terisak pelan. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya Kai, tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menyentuh tubuh yang kotor ini." Isakan Sehun berubah menjadi makin keras. "Akupun membenci tubuhku sendiri karena ini."

"Apa maksudmu kau membenci tubuhmu sendiri?"

Sehun memandang Kai dengan berurai air mata. "Saat aku hamil, aku tidak tahu sama sekali siapa ayah dari bayi itu, aku hanya ingat soal ciumannya yang membuat jantungku berdebar dan wajahnya. Aku kemudian mencari tahu siapa nama pemilik wajah itu, dan hasil pencarianku mengarahkanku untuk pergi kerumah orang tuamu." Sehun menyeka air matanya. "Saat aku melihat Jongin, aku pikir dia adalah orangnya, ayah dari bayiku."

Kai terdiam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapnnya.

"Tapi aku salah, malam itu di saat pernikahan kami, Jongin menciumku dan aku tahu pasti itu bukan dia. Jantungku tidak berdebar seperti sebelumnya dan saat itu juga aku sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar." Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku terlambat menyadarinya dan aku tak bisa lari dari pernikahan itu. bertahun tahun aku hidup dalam penyesalanku sendiri, setiap ia menyentuhku, hatiku menjerit dan ingin lari. Tapi aku bisa apa... aku telah menikah dengannya dan aku tak bisa mengelak dari kewajibanku."

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Sehun." desis Kai.

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Pada akhirnya kau tetap menganggapku sampah dan aku tetap membenci tubuhku sendiri."

"Jadi Jaemin..."

Sehun mengangguk. "Dia anak yang ku kandung setelah kau meniduriku malam itu."

Kai menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapannya yang menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Tapi semua sudah terlambat." Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi. "Maaf, karena aku tak bisa menjaga tubuhku untukmu, aku sudah kotor, kau boleh menikah lagi dengan yang lain Kai, maafkan aku." Sehun berbalik dan keluar dari kamar, ia terus berlari hingga keluar dari apartemen Kai.

' _Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, meskipun demikian tak ada yang berubah, tubuhku tetaplah sampah. Hiks... Jae... maafkan mama, kau berbahagialah dengan papamu.'_

Sehun terus berlari menembus derasnya air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Ia sudah membuat orang yang dicintainya begitu menderita, dan akan lebih tambah menderita bagi Kai kalau ia tetap berada di sana. Karena itulah, disinilah Sehun berada, tepat di tengah jalan, ditengah derasnya hujan, menantang mautnya sendiri dengan menyongsong sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. _'Aku mencintaimu Kai'_

Namun sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa untuk menyingkir. Sehun membuka matanya karena terkejut dan tatapannya langsung berhadapan dengan Kai yang sama basahnya dengan dirinya dan tengah menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Apa dengan menabrakkan tubuhmu pada mobil itu, semua masalah akan selesai? Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan Jaemin seperti ini."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian menyadari dengan posisinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kai, sontak saja ia langsung berontak. "Lepaskan aku Kai, aku tidak pantas di peluk olehmu, tubuhku kotor."

Namun Kai tidak melepaskan pelukannya malah ia mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

"Aku kotor, dan aku tak pantas untukmu." Sehun terisak, tangannya dengan lemah memukul dada Kai.

Kai terdiam sebentar. "Ayo pulang Sehuna..."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku akan pergi, aku tak pantas berada di dekatmu lagi." Gumamnya.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Sehun, memaksa namja manis itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu membencimu, itu karena aku mencintaimu, tapi kau malah menikah dengan Jongin. Dan aku makin membencimu, mengingat Jongin bisa menyentuhmu setiap malam, sementara hatiku sakit disini. Dan kemudian mereka menikahkan kita, dan aku membenci kenyataan bahwa setiap kali menatapmu, maka yang kubayangkan adalah bayangan kau bercumbu dengannya, itu menyiksaku Sehuna."

Air mata Sehun bercampur dengan air hujan yang deras, dan ia terisak lagi. "Maaf..."

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Saat kau mengatakan kalau Jaemin adalah anakku, saat itulah aku sadar satu hal, Tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku, akulah yang menjadi pertama untukmu, bukan Jongin." Kai tersenyum sedih. "Setidaknya aku bisa menang satu kali darinya. Dan... aku ingin belajar melupakan masa lalu itu denganmu." Kai menatap Sehun dengan sendu. "Seberapa banyak Jongin menyentuhmu, maka aku akan menghapusnya jejaknya dengan jejakku sendiri."

Sehun kembali mengerjapkan matanya. "Kai..."

"Aku akan belajar untuk menerimamu apa adanya Sehuna."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Dan aku mencintaimu Kai."

Kai tidak menjawab, tapi ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Sehun yang membiru karena kedinginan. Sehun segera memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Rasanya begitu pas, dan Sehun tersenyum disela ciuman mereka, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai sementara pria itu menangkup bokongnya dan mengangkatnya. Sehun mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Kai, membiarkan Kai menguasai bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kai..." bisik Sehun sesaat setelah Kai melepaskan ciumannya. "Jongin tidak pernah menyentuhku sebanyak yang kau duga. Dia hanya menyentuhku sekali dan saat tahu kalau aku tidak merespon apa yang dia lakukan padaku, dia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi, tapi... ia tetap sering menciumku."

Kai menatap wajah Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya. "I'm sorry." Bisiknya. "Aku pasti juga tleha menyakitimu. Ayo kita pulang."

Sehun membiarkan Kai tetap menggendongnya hingga mereka sampai di kamar mereka lagi dengan kondisi basah kuyup.

"Maaf..." bisik Kai. "Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan hingga sekarang."

"Aku juga begitu." Balas Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca.

Kai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun, lidahnya bergerak lembut menyentuh bibir bawah Sehun dan Sehun langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan kai menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Kai menahan bagian belakang kepala Sehun dan menariknya semakin mendekat kearahnya, sementara tangan Sehun melingkar erat di lehernya.

Sehun mendesah ringan saat lidah Kai menyapu bibirnya, lidahnya menyusuri setiap celah dalam mulutnya, Sehun memainkan lidahnya mengajak lidah Kai untuk bertarung dan saling mendominasi di dalam mulutnya.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Bertahun tahun ia menginginkan hal ini, dicium dengan penuh gairah oleh orang yang bisa membuat kinerja jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan dan akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya.

"Bed." Bisik Kai saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan membawa tubuh Sehun perlahan ke atas kasur. Tangannya menelusuri tubuh Sehun dengan lembut sebelum meenyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos yang basah kuyup itu dan mencubit putingnya. Wajah Kai tepat di leher Sehun dan menjilatinya dengan lembut, sesekali menyesapnya hingga menimbulkan bekas yang kentara.

"Ahhh... Kaiii..." Sehun menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan erangannya agar tak terdengar oleh anaknya yang tertidur di kamar sebelah.

Kai menarik kaos yang dipakai Sehun dan melepaskannya, ia juga melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya sendiri, dan saat ia ingin membuka resleting celana Sehun, Kai mendongak menatap wajah pria cantik itu. "Apa kau ingin melakukannya denganku?"

Tanpa keraguan Sehun langsung mengangguk. Dan dengan anggukan dari Sehun itu Kai segera menarik turun celana Sehun dan melepaskannya dengan cepat. Sesaat Kai memandangi pemandangan di depannya dengan terpesona, sebelum ia membuka celananya sendiri dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Keduanya sudah naked sekarang.

Kai menunduk lagi untuk mencium bibir Sehun dan perlahan ciumannya turun menyusuri dagunya, Kai menggigit lembut leher Sehun untuk meninggalkan lebih banyak bekas di sana. Sehun mendesah pelan saat ciuman itu makin turun hingga ke tulang selangkanya, dadanya dan berakhir di putingnya.

"Kaiiiii..." desah Sehun dengan suara serak saat Kai menggigit putingnya sebelumnya melumatnya dengan rakus.

Sehun mengalihkan tangannya ke rambut Kai dan meremasnya pelan. Ciuman Kai kini sudah turun ke perutnya, berhenti sebentar untuk menyentuh bekas jahitan di sana. Ia menyentuh bekas itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Jae lahir." Ucap Kai, ada kesedihan dalam suaranya.

Sehun mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu ayo buat Jae junior.." bisiknya.

Kai menyeringai, ia menunduk dann kemudian menghembuskan napasnya di bagian dalam paha Sehun. sementara Sehun bergidik pelan saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat kejantanan milik Kai, yang jelas lebih besar dan panjang dari pada miliknya.

Kai menjilat bibirnya dengan ekspresi lapar sebelum tangannya mendekati kejantanan Sehun. kai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di kejantanan Sehun sebelum ia menciumnya dan kemudian memasukkan keseluruhan milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

"Ohhh... Kaiii..." erang Sehun.

Kai berkonsentrasi untuk memompa kejantanan Sehun di dalam mulutnya dan mengabaikan erangan dan desahan namja cantik itu, hingga tak lama kemudian ia merasakan mulut Sehun berdenyut denyut di dalam mulutnya.

"Shit... i'm gonna... ahhhh... Kaiiiiii..." Sehun mengerang dengan ekspresi puas saat ia menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Kai yang dengan senang hati menelan semua cairannya.

"Kau menikmatinya sayang?" Kai menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke depan mulut Sehun. "Suck." Ucapnya.

Sehun segera memasukkan ketiga jari Kai kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya hingga jemari Kai basah. Kai menarik kembali tangannya, lalu kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.\

Sehun mengerang saat merasakan satu jari Kai memasuki tubuhnya, jarinya bergerak dengan konstan keluar masuk sebelum ia menambahkan jarinya lagi dan Sehun langsung melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Rileks, sayang..." ucap Kai sambil memasukkan lagi jarinya yang ketiga.

"Ahh... Kaiii... please... aku ingin kau..." rintih Sehun.

Kai segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Sehun dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya dan tanpa peringatan ia langsung mendorong masuk kejantannya yang besar itu.

Sehun menjerit, merasakan holenya di robek oleh Kai. Belum lagi ia sempat menyesuaikan diri, Kai sudah langsung bergerak dengan cepat keluar masuk di dalam holenya.

"Ohhh..." Sehun mendesah saat Kai mengenai spotnya. "Kai... lebih cepat..."

Dan Kai menurutinya, ia mempercepat gerakannya yang mengakibatkan tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak.

"Ohhh... i'm gonna..."

"Bersama sayang..." Kai melumat bibir Sehun dan mendorong untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum keduanya sampai di puncak bersamaan.

Kai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Sehun dengan perlahan, kemudian ia berbaring di samping Sehun dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Kai.

"Untuk...?"

"Semuanya..." Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menciuminya dengan lembut. "Mungkin dengan bersamamu aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya dengan perlahan, termasuk hubunganku dengan orang tuaku."

Sehun tersenyum dan ia mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut.

"Yakinlah setelah ini semua akan baik baik saja. Aku akan tetap disini, menemanimu sampai akhir."

Kai balas tersenyum. "I love you Sehuna."

Ia memeluk semakin erat tubuh Sehun dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Berharap malam ini, akan menjadi awal dari semua kebahagiaannya di masa yang akan mereka lalui bersama.

.

.

.

.

END

Fiuhhhh... akhirnya kelar juga nih ff.

Karena ini masih bulan september, Happy KAIHUNDAYS, 94DAYS, CHOCOMILK DAYS. KOPISUSUDAYS, BEARBUNNYDAYS. Moga kedepannya bisa liburan bareng berdua ya. Hehe...

Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran, karena aku ga sempat edit. Jangan lupa review ya.

Salam kaihundays

Syakila.W


End file.
